1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laser-exhaust management system and especially to a laser-exhaust management system for a chemically pumped laser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemically pumped lasers such as HF AND DF types utilize chemical reactions which result in exhaust products such as N.sub.2, H.sub.2, NF.sub.3, HF, D.sub.2 and DF gases. One method of handling the gases so that they can be disposed of is to react them with liquid Li to form liquids and solids such as LiN.sub.3, LiH, LiD and LiF. Several concepts for accomplishing this have been proposed. However, each concept is subject to problems, For example, the saturated substrate concept requires the employment of very large seals which are expensive and difficult to maintain. The heat-up time is long and the run time is limited due to inability to carry away the generated heat. Another concept employs moving parts which require rotating liquid seals which are difficult to maintain in operation.